To Fly in His Arms
by N.Mirz
Summary: Tina, Pierre's assistant was in love with him but she is at a loss at hie strange behavior this afternoon and wonders if he has found out. I hope I'll be able to save a glimpse of the passion I imagine between them in words for you to feel! Tina/Pierre.
1. Chapter 1

He did it again! Did he have no idea how he made her feel? His touch, however respectful it was, it was yet tender and seductive on her skin. She tried to clear her head and smiled at his thanks. There was a lot to do: she told herself. She went back to work, choosing the customs and helping the girls around but somewhere in the back of her mind, unconsciously, she was still thinking about him.

Still busy with the boxes and the remaining customs, and struggling, too, with her silly romantic thoughts, she didn't realize how quiet it had become; everyone had gone…that is everyone except him. Her head snapped up to see that he was staring at her with a curious look, as if amused. She flashed him a quick smile as she went back to finishing clearing the room.

"Come on Tina, let's go back. What's on schedule for this evening?" he asked as he took the boxes from her hand, barely touching her. How could she remember to breath when he was so… she shook her head again, what had he just ask?

"Tina, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. You will have the beginners' class at six and Morgan and her partner are coming at five thirty."

"Well then we are free for the afternoon. Would you like to go somewhere?"

Well if he could speak her mind, it would be going back to the studio and dance with him, but why not?

"Well, um actually I was planning to go back to the studio to finish some work, but if you wish to…" she trailed off leaving the choice to him.

"No, no, I'll come with you." He said as he opened the door for her.

The ride was quiet and she spent most of it in self-consciously looking out the window while also noticing him, watching her from the corner of her eyes. He had never behaved so; as if all of a sudden he had found something very interesting in her. Had he found out? Oh she would rather die than…'be rational' she urged and tried to start a conversation.

"So um, since when do you go around with a taxi? I thought you preferred your bike?"

"Well I lost it, sort of, the bike."

"Lost it?"

"Well, yes, it was parked there in front of the school but when I came back it was gone."

"Oh" again silence. And yet he was watching her, it was unnerving.

She gathered her courage and looked him in the eye, "Do you think they'll be able to do it? I mean it's a lot of money and…"

"They can do it." He seemed convinced. They had reached the studio now. She went to open the door while he paid the driver and came up to stand beside her. It was dark and cool inside but she felt feverish. Putting the boxes aside, he went straight to his sound system to put on one of his favorite songs; it was always relaxing to listen to them. She dropped on a sofa and closed her eyes.

She didn't hear him walk up to stand in front of her until he quietly called her name.

"Tina? Will you do me the honour?" She opened her eyes. His hand was outstretched towards her in the same formal way that he always asked a lady to dance with him.

"I … well I've never taken lessons, you know…" she chuckled.

"I think it's about time you learnt."

"Oh" she only said and took his hand, knowing that her cheeks must be burning. It was good the lights were still off.

As he lead her around the room, swaying her in his arms, and guiding her steps, she found that she was now living what she had once desired enviously, when watching his female pupils: dancing with him, no, flying it felt like flying.

TBC

Thanks for reading plz r&r . criticism is most welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Pearls**

"Tina, I really don't know how to thank you for all the things you've done for me and this studio. You know ever since my wife died no one could put this place or me either, for that matter, in order. That is until you came. You have really done a well job."

"Well, you did pay me well for doing a well job!" she laughed to ease the tension for she was feeling tense, indeed. He was looking right into her eyes as he swayed her around the room. And she blamed her breathlessness as a result of the dance.

"She used to love dancing. She was a pupil of mine before we married. Very talented; young and vibrant. I can't imagine anyone moving in the same beautiful way she always did. Not even Morgan!" He chuckled darkly and sighed. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever taken in my arms." His eyes wandered from her face, gazing at something on the wall behind her and they fell silent.

"Do you miss her?" She asked in a low, sympathetic voice. He looked back into her eyes and their slow movement stopped.

"Very much. I thought I've got over her but in reality. . . I can never really get over her death. Her presence is missing in every day of my life."

"I'm so sorry" she whispered with tears in her eyes. How could she be in love with this man who was still in love with his deceased wife? 'Poor Pierre' she thought, how he must be suffering and yet keeping a straight face. Even after five years! She wondered how his wife should have been that he loves her so. He is a man to be admired and she certainly was as well. She could not hate herself more. She felt guilty as if she had been trying to seduce a man still married.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked when she saw his agonized face still gazing at her tear stained face.

"I do not want to pain you, Tina. You are a worthy woman. You don't deserve to be hurt. I'm so sorry." And with that he left her alone at the dance floor. The music had stopped and she felt like her heart, too, had stopped with it.

But then, he returned and took her delicately back in his arms. She then realized that he had only gone to change the song. She scorned herself.

"Do you want to try something else?"

"I like the waltz."

He smiled "So do I"

"So as I was saying," he recommenced, "No one could truly take her place until you came. So as a token of my gratitude I thought I should give you this." He fished a casket out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Now she was sure that her heart had definitely come out of her chest. She opened it with shaky hands.

"I was hers"

It was a beautiful pearl necklace. Undoubtedly very expensive and to her invaluable. It was his wife's! She couldn't believe it!

"You know Tina, You…You filled the empty gap she left."

She looked up to his eyes, shining with an emotion she could not tell. 'I must be dreaming!'

"Let me fasten it for you." He took the necklace and she turned. The cold pearls felt nice on her neck but what felt even better was his embrace although it hardly lasted a moment.

"I…thank you" was all she managed. He smiled but looked down,

"Tina… would you…um…could I take you out for dinner tonight?"

She knew she was blushing, to the point of looking like a red rose but she could not care less…had he just asked her out for dinner? She was being childish but she couldn't help it. But the reader must know, even though she was feeling like a 15 year old, she was all ladylike (as much as she could manage) and composed.

"Pierre, is it like a…I mean is it a date?"

"If you don't object"

"Then yes"

Pierre smiled and seemed to be about to say something when they heard the door open. It was Morgan. Tina went off to switch on the lights, so she missed the victorious and self-congratulating smile that lightened up Pierre's lips.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dulain" Morgan's formal and over-confident voice called out as she entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Morgan. Shall we start?"

Well, at least Tina didn't miss the happy tone of his voice!


End file.
